Far Away
by Keely Jade
Summary: Josh and Andy spend their last night together, and say goodbye to each other the morning she's moving. Jandy. Sad fanfic. R&R!


A/N: I am back from the dead (er, from Twilight FanFiction Land), and am writing for Kyle XY again! So that means I'll be updating some of my Kyle XY fanfics and possibly posting a few Kessi, Kylanda and more JANDY Fanfics. Fun? I think so. Anyway, I know this is totally not how Josh and Andy are going to spend their last night together, but I got this idea a few weeks back when I first read the spoilers that she was moving. So if you like it, review!

Playlist for story writing: Along the Wall by Leigh Nash, Far Away by Nickelback, and Anywhere but Here by Safety Suit.

Yes, this song is entitled after Nickelback's song.

**Disclaimer: I own Josh, Declan and Kyle in my head, and sometimes that cutie puh-tootie Mark. But I will never in reality **_**own **_**Kyle XY. **

**Story dedicated to: **To all of my Jandy friends, and especially my friend Ruthanne, who has been my number one best Jandy friend since December of '07! This story's for you!

Special thanks to: JateSkateFate815 – Nikki – for 'AWWW'ing at appropriate moments. Hahaha. :-)

* * *

Sun beat down on the people of Seattle, Washington on the time of two in the afternoon. But to Josh's full distaste, he was working, when he would rather be spending the last few hours her had left with his girlfriend who was leaving exactly at eight in the morning tomorrow.

He poured a cup of hot coffee silently for a customer who appeared to be in his older forties, and took the payment from him in silence, too, not even offering a sarcastic 'Have a nice day'.

He wiped the counter down with a dirty was cloth, but he didn't care. He scrubbed at a smoothie stain hastily, finally giving up after a while. He turned to the counter behind him, cursing loud enough for the girl who just sat down to hear him.

"Having trouble?" the girl teased.

He spun around, knowing the voice too well.

"Maybe a little too much," he replied in a mumble.

He took the wash cloth again, attempting to get the stain out. He scrubbed with force and Andy realized it. She grabbed his wrist.

"Stop."

He looked up. He knew what she meant.

"Why, what's the use?"

She shook her head, releasing his wrist.

"Fine." She sighed, plopping her arms onto the counter.

He looked up, throwing the rag on the counter behind him.

"Can I take your order?" he asked her, almost teasingly to lighten the mood. He smiled.

She smiled. "One last banana guava, old wheat grass smoothie."

He dropped his smile when he turned. The last banana guava, old wheat grass smoothie he would ever make for her.

He blended it as slowly as he could, and served it to her when he finished.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, a slight smirk riding on the corner of her lips.

"Anytime, malady," he replied, enthusiasm forced in his voice and eyes. She stopped in mid-sip of her smoothie drinking and dropped her arms onto the counter again.

"Josh, haven't we been through this before?" she asked, her voice slightly desperate.

He nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't want to be here without you."

She bit down on her lip, playing with her straw.

"I don't want to go, either," she admitted after a moment, "you know that."

He placed his hand over her one that was tracing the lines in the counter.

"I won't allow you to leave me without one last bang."

She looked up, smirking wickedly and raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" her voice went a few octaves higher.

He shook his head, catching the sudden double meaning phrase.

"I meant…"

She cut him off, holding her hand up for him to stop. "Josh, I know what you meant." She paused. "One last date tonight, okay?"

He shook his head.

"Not last," he corrected. "Last one for awhile."

She nodded. "I'll see you tonight." She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He leaned down to meet his cheek with her lips and swallowed back a lump in his throat. "Seven o'clock." He chuckled as she pulled away. "Don't stand me up, either."

She put her hands up, a playful defense. "What, do I look like a skanky brunette with a huge rack?" She laughed.

He smirked at his girlfriend. "No, just beautiful."

Her eyes went soft. "Tonight, Josh."

Tonight.

* * *

He dressed in a green T-Shirt and jeans, slipping the ring in his pocket.

He bounded down the stairs and out the front door, calling a goodbye to his family.

He took his father's vehicle and drove to Andy's house. It looked empty, forgotten, which it would be tomorrow after Andy left, but not to him. He would always remember that house.

He got out, afraid Andy would yell at him if he did the 'beep-beep' thing. He jumped up the steps of the porch, and knocked twice.

Andy stepped out, greeting him with a peck on the cheek. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a purple tank top with a black sweater on top.

"Hey," she said, a smile on her lips.

He turned to her and smiled, not replying.

They hopped in the car, and he rolled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" she asked, chewing on the side of her nail.

"Andy, will you run away with me?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She laughed. "That sounds nice, but to where?"

"Anywhere but here," he answered, looking over at her. He smiled. She sighed, sadness with her exhale of breath.

"We can't, though," she whispered sadly.

He nodded. "I know."

But he kept driving anyway. He drove miles out of Seattle, to a dirt path, to a clearing – _their _clearing.

They both felt like they owned the world there. And tonight, they did.

They got out, lying on the hood together. Andy laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to go." Her voice was firm, but sad.

He dislodged another dry lump.

"I love you."

She groaned. "That's exactly why."

He brought her closer to his face, to meet his eye level.

"Only two years. When we're done with high school and we're eighteen, we'll live our lives together. You and I, nobody else to hold us back."

She nodded. "It's so far away."

He nodded; he knew that was something he couldn't deny. It was far away.

He sat up, and she did, too. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He felt around in his pocket, and after a moment, he pulled out a crème colored box.

"This is for you," he said, placing the box in her hands. She opened it and smiled.

"A really, really early engagement ring?" she questioned.

He shrugged, smiling smugly. "Something like that." He took it from her, removing the ring from the box.

"It's a sapphire," he explained.

She looked up. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "My DNA color is blue, and yours must be, too, because you're my perfect match, and sapphire is blue, so…" he trailed off.

She smirked, her eyes sparkling. "Kyle told you that, right?"

He nodded, smiling.

She sighed, taking a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"Since it's present time, here." She handed him the paper.

"What is it?" he unfolded the paper and tried to make the words out, the moon his only source of light.

"When I was staying overnight in the hospital, I wrote you this. I figured I would never give it to you, so I forgot about it, and I found it when I was packing my room up."

He smiled. "Thank you." She nodded and leaned in to kiss his lips in hers. He stuck the paper in his jacket pocket and deepened the kiss. She laid back, her hands roaming in his hair.

He pulled away after awhile, in need of air.

"I'll always be a phone call away," she said, running a hand through her hair, filling her lungs with air.

He laughed breathlessly. "I don't do phone sex."

She punched his arm playfully. "I'm being serious."

"So! Violence is not the answer!" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

He smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

An hour passed of kissing, minor groping and witty banter, until the time forced them to leave each other.

They hugged for a long, immeasurable moment, holding each other tightly. Andy shook, losing her self to a sob. He held her tightly and kissed her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said shakily.

She pulled away, wiping her damp, flushed cheeks.

"Let's go."

She walked to the passenger side door, while he got in the drivers' side.

He stopped in front of her house, kissing her and holding her hand. She pulled away and swallowed back tears.

"I'll see you in the morning to say goodbye," he promised, brushing her hair away from her face.

She nodded, kissing his lips one last time for the night.

"Goodnight." She got out, and closed the door slowly. She looked through the open window, and looked into Josh's eyes.

"Goodbye, Andy," he whispered. Sadness filled the mood, the mood hard and heavy against their shoulders. She let a smile touch her lips slightly, but her eyes were sad.

She turned around slowly, walking up the yard to the porch. She stopped at the door of the house, her hand on the door handle. She waved at him, and he waved back. He smiled slightly, and she looked down at her shoes, opening the door. She stepped in and didn't look back.

He drove home, the accelerator of the vehicle the only sound and the sad silence that always would be there.

He went straight upstairs when he got home, to his room and changed for bed. He crawled into bed, sighing as his head hit the pillow. He fell into a soft sleep, dreaming of only Andy and they were anywhere but Seattle, or Cleveland. They were in happiness.

* * *

Josh rolled over, opening his eyes. He looked over at the alarm clock: 8:18, it read. His heart sped up, and he jumped up, grabbing his alarm clock. It couldn't be right. He jumped out of bed, throwing the sheets and blankets off of him. He bounded down the stairs, out the front door, and down the driveway. There, at the end of the driveway, was Andy. She ran into his arms, and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You idiot!" she wailed. "You said you were coming to say goodbye!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot," he answered, spinning her around.

She nodded, and cried into his neck.

"I love you," he sobbed, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I love you, Josh. I always will."

He set her down, but his arms remained around her waist. She pulled away, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Two years?" she asked.

He nodded. "No matter what."

She nodded, wiping a tear away. She rose up on her tip toes to kiss his lips. Their lips touched and sparked with passion and intimacy they would both miss, but no matter what, they'd always love each other, even when they're far away. Across the country, or just miles away, they would never be too far away.

When they pulled away, she hung her head. He lifted her chin up, her eyes meeting his.

"Don't ever forget that I love you."

She shook her head. "Impossible."

And they kissed once more and he walked her to her mothers' car. They hugged for a long, stretched out moment, and she pulled away, not ever wanting to, but she did. He opened the car door for her, and she looked at him one more time, pressed her lips to his, and slid in. He closed the car door for her, and she looked up at him through the window with sad eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed at her, and she nodded.

The car rolled away, and quickly, she rolled down the window, and leaned out.

"I LOVE YOU."

And she was gone.

He stood in the center of the road, watching her car go out of the distance. She looked out the review window, staring back at the person she would miss the most in Seattle. And then their car turned, and their eyes were separated from each other. She turned around, and sat correctly in the backseat, holding her sides as she cried.

Josh stared at the places their car had been, and then turned around, his whole family behind him. Each one of them had tears in their eyes, and he waved them off.

"Josh," Lori gasped.

"Leave me alone."

He sprinted inside the house, and moved up the stairs slowly. He lied back on his bed, and groaned. He grabbed the note Andy had given him from under his pillow, and read it out loud.

"_Josh, I could leave you tomorrow and I wouldn't regret a moment of time I spent with you. You are the reason I fight everyday for life to fill my lungs, because you are my strength, my humor…and my Josh. You are funny, sarcastic, and lovable, everything I am. Kidding, I'm kidding…I think. But most of all, Josh, you care. I'll miss you if I'm ever far away and gone and surrounded by anyone but you. _

_Remember everything about us, like how we met in a bathroom; how we both are kick-ass G-Force players, and how we're the same. _

_Love, Andy _

_This was added on July 29, 2008 - I love you." _

And he loved her, too. He loved everything about their relationship, like how they met in a bathroom, how she gave him dice for his birthday, how she gave him date training for another girl, but ended up going on the date, how she made him realize people are equal, how she said she had cancer at the same exact time he admitted he liked her, how he researched cancer just for her, how they fought and became a couple all in one day, how she said their relationship was ending because she was starting chemo, and how he ended up being there all the way through her battle. Their relationship began unclear and unplanned, but now it was beautiful and lasting. Just like their love would always be everywhere to each other, even if they were far, far away. Because that's how they worked – randomly - just like their unplanned love.

* * *

A/N: -wipes tears away- That was SO hard for me to write. Sad stuff is just not something I like writing about on a day to day basis, which I do. Anyway, if you liked this story, please review!

And, as some of you already know, Kyle XY was cancelled. If you want the show to continue airing, please send in Sour Patch Kids, bananas, pictures, ANYTHING into Abc Family! Hopefully they'll correct their mistake and continue!

SAVE THE TUB!


End file.
